


Vlad

by Dracula



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: About to Die, Character Death, Death, Gen, Going to Hell, Hell, I'm Going to Hell, Temporary Character Death, Tod, Undead, Vampir, Vampires, die - Freeform, dying, sterben, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula/pseuds/Dracula





	Vlad

Vlad Tepes war ein graus'ger Fürst,  
Vollbrachte viele Missetaten  
Zum Beispiel sprach er einst: "Du wirst  
Gepfählt, denn Du hast uns verraten."

Er gewann sehr viele Kriege  
Gegen das Osmanenreich,  
Doch kam auf die vielen Siege  
Dann auch die Niederlag' sogleich.

So fiel Vlad Tepes in der Schlacht,  
Und durch all die Missetaten,  
Die er im Leben hat verbracht,  
War er vors Höllentor geraten.

Nun sprach der Teufel dann zu ihm:  
"Jetzt sollst Du bestrafet werden  
Deswegen scheid'st Du nicht dahin  
Und gehst zurück zur Erden.

Ein Pfahl, den man durchs Herz Dir treibt,  
Wird Dich dann erlösen  
Bis dahin soll vergeh'n viel Zeit,  
Denn Du gehörtest zu den Bösen."

Vlad tat, wie man ihm befohlen  
Und kehrt' zurück ins Leben  
Man hat ihm die Ruh gestohlen  
Und Unsterblichkeit gegeben.

Von nun an hieß er Dracula,  
Und wurd' er nicht schon gepfählt,  
So ist er heut' noch immer da,  
So, wie es die Legend' erzählt.


End file.
